1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for orientation, and more particularly, to a jig for orientation that can prevent terminals from being touched by a user's fingers during assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous progress of electronic technology, the electronic products are widely used in our daily life now; and the appearance of the computer had greatly impacted our work and daily life. In order to improve the computer performance and to fulfill users' requirements, various parts used in the computer have been continuously developed. Regarding to the CPU (Central Processing Unit) used in the computer, since its cost is rather high, during the process of integrating a sound chip, a graphics chip, and a network chip on a motherboard of a computer, the CPU is installed on the motherboard by a detachable method. In other words, a connector for connecting the CPU is configured on the motherboard, thus the CPU with the same specification can be installed on it.
Since the operating speed and performance of the CPU are continuously improved, the number of the terminals of the CPU is also gradually increased. Under the situation of continuously increasing the number of the terminals, the conventional CPU package substrate using the PGA (pin grid array) as the signal transmission interface cannot meet the requirements any more. Therefore, a new CPU package substrate using the LGA (land grid array) as the signal transmission interface has been developed now. The CPU using the LGA substrate is electrically coupled to the motherboard via a connector having the same LGA specification on the motherboard. The contact points used by the LGA type CPU are a plurality of pad terminals arranged in an area array on the bottom of the LGA substrate, and the conventional pin terminals used by the PGA type CPU are replaced by the elastic-slice terminals in the socket of the connector corresponding to the LGA specification. When the LGA type CPU is installed on a connector with the LGA specification, one end of each elastic-slice terminal is correspondingly contacted with a pad terminal on the bottom of the LGA substrate.
FIGS. 1A and 1B schematically show a 3D disassembly diagram and a 3D assembly diagram of an LGA type CPU and an LGA type connector, respectively. A CPU 10 comprises a chip (not shown), a substrate 12 and a heat dissipation cover 14. The chip is adhered to a non-contact surface 12b of the substrate 12 with a flip-chip bonding technique, and covered by the heat dissipation cover 14. A plurality of pad terminals (not shown) is distributed on a contact surface 12a of the substrate 12. In addition, each of two opposite sides of the substrate 12 has a fool-pro indentation 13, and the fool-pro indentations 13 are corresponded to two fool-pro protrusions 23 formed in a socket 20 of an LGA type connector, respectively. Therefore, when the substrate 12 of the CPU 10 is manually installed on a transmission section 22 (e.g. a cavity) of the socket 20, two fool-pro indentations 13 of the substrate 12 are exactly inset into these two fool-pro protrusions 23 of the socket 20, respectively, such that the possibility of erroneously assembling the CPU 10 is significantly reduced. The socket 20 mentioned above is configured inside a bottom cover 24 of a connector jig.
Since several hundreds of elastic terminals (not shown) are contained within an area of about 10 cm2 inside the socket 20 of the LGA type connector, the structure of these elastic terminals is exquisite and fragile that it is easily to be deformed by external force. Therefore, when the elastic terminals in the socket 20 are deformed due to the improper external force, the connector may not be able electrically coupling to the CPU 10, and a motherboard having the connector 20 will not be normally operated any more. The situation mentioned above usually happens during the procedure when a user manually puts the substrate 12 of the CPU 10 onto the transmission section 22 of the socket 20. In such case, the elastic terminals are deformed by the improper external force applied onto the elastic terminals by the user's fingers.